


S is for…Short and Sweet Start

by AnimeAngel2692



Series: 10 Days of LawLu 2017 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 10 days of LawLu 2k17, Day 1, M/M, This one is short...., one piece fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeAngel2692/pseuds/AnimeAngel2692
Summary: Intro to the 10 days of Lawlu 2k17!!Kicking off another year of LawLu Week! And a big thank you shout out to the creators (it wouldn’t be possible without you guys!!) and the contributors (it wouldn’t be possible without you guys!!)





	S is for…Short and Sweet Start

ME: Hey Everyone! Welcome back to another fantastic 10 Days of LawLu!! We have a whole new array for stories just for you!

Figment of My Imagination: But you never fished last years and there’s still that Xmas thing you-

ME: I’ll finish them, I swear!

FMI: Whatever you say, Procrastinator…

ME: Shut it. Let’s get started shall we?

 

Short and Sweet Start

 

‘It’s finished!’ Luffy stepped back, looking proudly at his work.

Law’s curiosity was peeked as he made his way over to the grinning teen. ‘What have you done now?’ He asked, slightly cautious. An excited Luffy was something to be wary about.

Luffy looked at him, his face covered in red and yellow paint. ‘Look Torao! I’m gonna tell stories about my adventures. And each one’s going to start with the same letter as this.’ He pointed to the piece of paper.

Looking over Luffy’s shoulder, Law saw he had spelt out the word _STRAW-HAT_ with the paint. ‘Each letter is the title of a story?’ He clarified, surprised at how well thought out that was.

‘Uh-huh, Robin showed me how to do it.’ Luffy answered. Well that explained it.

Law wrapped his arms around Luffy’s waist. ‘How about,’ He reached out and picked up one of paint brushes. Then kissing Luffy’s cheek affectionately while being mindful of the wet paint, he wrote an “E” and an “R” on either side of the “A” in HAT. ‘We talk about _our_ adventures?’

Luffy beamed at him. ‘Torao wants to tell stories too?’

‘Yes,’ Law said and this time his pressed their lips together.

After the kiss, Luffy’s face was flashed and he seemed to glow. ‘Ok! Let’s go tell them about our adventures.’ He gathered up the paper and paints.

Law frowned. ‘Wait, tell who?’ He asked. It couldn’t be their Crews, they already knew everything that happened. And they were in the middle of the ocean, there was no one else around them. ‘Luffy-ya, _who_ are we telling?’

His only response was that trademark grin as Luffy walked off. Feeling impending doom, Law followed after him and wondered what he’d gotten himself into this time.

 

*CRICKET NOISES*

FMI: ……

ME: …… Ta da?

FMI: ……

*MORE CRICKET NOISES*

FMI: Did you just… You just used a chapter for an intro didn’t you?

ME: I killed two birds with one stone. It’s cute and original.

FMI: It’s lazy is what it is. At least the title isn’t a lie… Hey! Are you just filling in space by talking to me?

ME: Pfft… No, of course not.

FMI: You lying little-

ME: Okay! We’ll see you tomorrow for our next chapter. It’ll be an actual story this time.


End file.
